pen_paperversefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Eidbrecher
"Eidbrecher" ist das zwölfte Kapitel der Chronik "The Age of Conquest", die auf dem Regelwerk Dungeons & Dragons 5e basiert. Alexasar, Kolgar und Varen stehen kurz davor, das Schloss der Rechtschaffenheit zu erreichen, als Ihnen eine Truppe Soldaten und Ritter der Burg begegnet, die versuchen, Ihren Waffenbruder Varen zu meucheln, damit Dieser seine Warnung nicht aussprechen kann. Die Gruppe muss sich aufteilen und nur knapp überlebt der Paladin, als Alec sogar das Schicksal selbst herausfordert und sich gegen den Willen der Götter stellt, um den neuen Kameraden zu retten. Verstärkung erscheint in dieser misslichen Lage jedoch in Form von Vaira's älterer Schwester Keira, die den Warnungen Ihrer Schwester Folge geleistet hat und in Northfield erscheint, um den Rattenfängern beizustehen. Mit Ihrer Hilfe wird die Gruppe zwar ins Schloss der Rechtschaffenheit eingelassen, doch die Verräter könnten überall sitzen. Während des großen Festes am Abend verliebt sich Alexasar im Lauf eines Tanzes in Keira, doch ehe mehr daraus werden kann, holt Ihn die Realität ein und zwingt Ihn zum Handeln, was letztlich den Verräter, Edward Farlorn, enthüllt. Dieser fordert ein Urteil durch Gerichtskampf, auf welches Alec, im Namen seines Gottes, eingeht. In den wenigen Stunden der Vorbereitung vor dem großen Kampf werden seine Klingen neu geschmiedet und die Würfel des Schicksals werden neu geworfen. Handlung Nach der Begegnung mit der dunklen Lady setzen Alec, Kolgar und Varen Ihren Weg zu Pferd fort, um so schnell wie möglich den Orden über Ihre Entdeckungen in Kenntnis zu setzen. Da Sie reiten, können Sie die Strecke relativ schnell überbrücken und der Weg verläuft auch reibungslos, bis die drei Krieger beinahe die Brücke über den Fluss erreicht haben, an welchem die Rattenfänger auch zuvor schon angelegt hatten. Doch kurz vor der Brücke bemerken Sie eine Gruppe von Kriegern, die Ihnen scheinbar den Weg blockiert und Sie wohl erwartet hat. Rasch bemerkt die Gruppe, dass diese Krieger, darunter mehrere Ritter, das Emblem des Ordens der Rechtschaffenen Faust tragen, weswegen Varen innehält, vom Pferd steigt und die Soldaten begrüßt. Als Er näherkommt, berichten die Soldaten, dass Sie im Auftrag von Edward Farlorn gekommen sind, der den Rang eines Lords innehat und die Rechte Hand von Lord Reynauld of Canterburg ist. Als Varen näher kommt, um eine vermeintliche Nachricht entgegen zu nehmen, zieht einer der Ritter unvermittelt einen Dolch und rammt Diesen in Varen's Brust. Alec und Kolgar können kaum reagieren, ehe Sie bereits von den Soldaten umzingelt sind. Alec erkennt die Aussichtslosigkeit eines Kampfes und ergibt sich zum Schein, nutzt dann jedoch einen Moment der Unachtsamkeit der Soldaten, um das trockene Gras abseits der Straße mittels Magie zu entzünden und ein kurzes, aber heftiges Feuer aufflackern zu lassen, welches die Pferde der Ritter scheu macht und durchgehen lässt. Die Gruppe versucht das dadurch entstandene Chaos zur Flucht zu nutzen, kann den Soldaten aber nicht entkommen. Schließlich entscheidet sich der schwerverletzte Varen, allein gegen seine offenbar abtrünnigen Ordensbrüder zu kämpfen, da Kolgar und Alec die Nachrichten um jeden Preis an den Hochlord überbringen müssen. Während Er den Kampf aufnimmt, ergreift Kolgar, immer noch auf dem Pferd sitzend, die Flucht in Richtung Northfield. Alec versucht sich zunächst mit einem Sprung durch die Flammen aus der Reichweite der Soldaten zu retten, verkalkuliert sich aber, springt zu kurz, wird durch das Feuer verwundet und verliert aufgrund des brennenden Schmerzes und des Rauchs, für einen Moment das Bewusstsein. Jedoch hat Er Glück und landet in einem Gebüsch, sodass die Soldaten Ihn nicht mehr finden können. Es dauert beinahe zwei Stunden, bis Alec wieder zu Bewusstsein kommt, doch da Er immer noch das regenerative Vampirblut in seinem Kreislauf hat, kann Er sich recht schnell von den Wunden erholen, die Er davongetragen hat. Als Er aus dem Gebüsch kriecht, merkt Er rasch, dass Varen und auch die Ritter verschwunden sind. Die beiden Soldaten liegen tot auf der Straße, was darauf hindeutet, dass sich der Kampf weg von der Straße verlagert hat. Der immer noch angeschlagene Alec folgt den Kampfspuren und findet neben Blut am Boden auch zwei der Ritter, die wohl von Varen erschlagen worden sind. Den letzten der Ritter findet Er schließlich in einer Ruine im Wald, ebenfalls tot. Und auch Varen kann Er dort erblicken, mit dem Schwert des Ritters tief in seiner Brust. Alec, der seine magische Energie bereits zuvor aufgebraucht hat, kann nichts für den Paladin tun, der bereits im Sterben liegt. Und auch Temporus scheint nicht willens, seinem Hammer zu helfen, denn Varen ist im Kampf gefallen, wie es dem Kriegsgott gefällt. Alec jedoch sieht dies nicht als ehrenwertes Ende für einen Krieger an, da Er weiß, welch erniedrigendes Ende es wäre, durch die Hand verräterischer Ordensbrüder zu sterben. Außerdem fühlt Er sich Varen gegenüber schuldig, denn ohne dessen Hilfe und sein Vertrauen wären die Rattenfänger nie so weit gekommen. Schließlich greift Alec zu einem gefährlichen Schritt und erzwingt die göttliche Macht, die Er kanalisieren kann. Damit fordert Er sein Schicksal und den Kriegsgott selbst heraus. Ohne Rücksicht auf sein eigenes Leben versucht Er, Varen zu heilen. Und tatsächlich erscheint dem Kriegsgott die Argumentation von Alec schlüssig und auch Temporus erkennt an, dass dieser Tod eines wahren Kriegers unwürdig ist. Letztlich erhält Alec genug Kraft, um Varen vor dem Tod zu bewahren, ohne dass sich dabei sein eigenes Schicksal zum Schlechten wendet. Zeitgleich erreicht Kolgar die große Stadt Northfield, da Er es für unklug gehalten hatte, in die Burg zurück zu kehren, ohne zu wissen, wem die Gruppe dort vertrauen kann und wem nicht. Er erinnert sich daran, dass Vaira nach Northfield gegangen ist, um Ihrer Schwester zu schreiben und will sich dort mit Ihr treffen, um gemeinsam Alec und Varen zu Hilfe zu kommen. Da der Zwerg jedoch noch nie in Northfield war und die Stadt sehr groß ist, tut sich Kolgar enorm schwer und kann Vaira zunächst nicht finden. Dafür stolpert Er in eine Brauerei und lernt dort eine Zwergin kennen, welche diese führt. Da die Brauerei seine große Leidenschaft ist, verliert sich Kolgar in Gesprächen und Diskussionen über das beste Bier und macht sich erst Stunden später erneut auf die Suche nach Vaira. Seine neue Bekanntschaft hatte Ihm den Tipp gegeben, es beim Meister der Krähen zu versuchen, der die Botschaften der Stadtbewohner in alle Welt verschickt und somit auch die Zauberin kennen muss, wenn diese eine Nachricht an Ihre Schwester verschickt hat. Beim Meister der Krähen wird Kolgar jedoch ebenfalls nicht fündig und trifft nur den alten Mann selbst, der die Brightwater Schwestern jedoch kennt. Er ist bereit, Kolgar die Informationen über den Aufenthalt von Vaira zu geben, da Er jedoch ein besonderes Interesse an Klatsch und Tratsch hat und sich besonders für pikante Details interessiert, möchte Er alles von Kolgar über die Brightwater Schwestern wissen, was Dieser Ihm erzählen kann. Kolgar, der eigentlich so gut wie nichts Interessantes mitteilen kann, erfindet schließlich eine wilde Geschichte über eine Beziehung zwischen Keira Brightwater und Alexasar Dayne, seinem Kameraden. Der Meister der Krähen ist erstaunt darüber, dass dieser "Eisprinz" es offenbar geschafft hat, das berühmte unnahbare Herz der Erzmagierin zu erweichen. Zufrieden berichtet Er Kolgar schließlich, in welcher Taverne sich die beiden Schwestern treffen wollten. Sofort macht sich der Zwerg auf den Weg dorthin. In besagter Taverne, mitten im Stadtzentrum trifft Kolgar schließlich auch tatsächlich Vaira und Ihre ältere Schwester Keira an. Er berichtet den Beiden von den Erlebnissen seit dem Aufbruch und erzählt auch von dem Ritual, welches Vora'thul in Seafield abhalten wollte. Außerdem erzählt Er vom weiteren Vormarsch der Roten Horde, die inzwischen gefährlich nahe an die Stadt herangekommen sind. Die besorgte Keira fackelt nicht lange und nutzt einen Teleportationszauber auf Vaira, der Sie nach Kel'Thoras zurückbringt, noch ehe die jüngere Zauberin reagieren oder sich wehren kann. Danach fordert Sie Kolgar auf, Sie sofort zur Burg des Ordens der Rechtschaffenen Faust zu begleiten, um Diese endlich auf den Kampf einzuschwören. So reisen Kolgar und Keira so schnell wie möglich zur Burg und treffen durch Zufall, nur wenige Kilometer von der Burg entfernt, schließlich auf Varen und Alec, die ebenfalls schwer angeschlagen auf dem Weg zum Orden sind. Die Gruppe tut sich zusammen und erreicht letztlich die Burgtore. In Begleitung von Keira, die eine hohe Adlige des Hauses Brightwater ist und Varen als hohes Ordensmitglied, wird der Zutritt in die Burg gewährt. Dort verlangt Keira sofort eine Audienz mit dem Hochlord, da die Oberhäupter jedoch gerade hohen Besuch empfangen, muss dies vertagt werden. Stattdessen wird angekündigt, dass am Abend ein Bankett zu Ehren dieses besonderen Gastes in der Burg abgehalten wird: Lady Selena Ramirez, eine der Neun Schwertmeister von Arceiron aus Altheim, einem Reich weit im Osten. Die Gruppe beschließt, das Bankett abzuwarten, um den Verrat innerhalb des Ordens zu enthüllen. Am Abend nimmt die Gruppe dann am Bankett teil. Da Keira als Adlige an der Hohen Tafel sitzen wird und dies nicht allein tun will, fordert Sie Alec auf, Sie zu begleiten, was Dieser gerne annimmt. So nehmen Kolgar und Varen an der Tafel der gewöhnlichen Krieger am Bankett teil, während Alec und Keira an der Hohen Tafel speisen. Bei dieser Gelegenheit lässt es sich Kolgar auch nicht nehmen, seine Geschichte vom Eisprinzen, der das Herz der kalten Magierin geschmolzen hat, noch einmal zum Besten zu geben, was letztlich eine allgemeine Meinung über Keira und Alec festigt. Mit fortschreitendem Abend und nach dem Essen werden die Tänze eröffnet. Keira möchte tanzen und Alec lässt sich erweichen, Sie auf die Tanzfläche zu begleiten. Dort lässt Sie die Musikanten dann ein besonderes Lied anstimmen: Das Lied der "Tochter der See", welches in Ihrer Heimat ein traditionelles Lied ist. Alec kann den Text zwar nicht verstehen, da es in der Heimatsprache von Keira, Ivalianisch, gesungen wird, bemerkt jedoch die Tränen, die Sie leise vergießt und begreift, dass es eine tiefe emotionale Verbindung zu dem Lied für Sie geben muss. Es ist in diesem magischen Moment auf der Tanzfläche, als Alec begreift, wie verwundbar die mächtige Zauberin eigentlich ist und Er sich unweigerlich in Sie verliebt. Nach dem Ende des Liedes haben Alec und Keira endlich die volle Aufmerksamkeit der Hohen Mitglieder an der Tafel und nutzen diese Gelegenheit, um Ihr Anliegen vorzutragen. Dabei wird nun explizit Edward Farlorn beschuldigt, ein Verräter zu sein, da es seine Leute waren, die Alec, Kolgar und Varen auf der Straße abgepasst und angegriffen haben. Sir Farlorn stellt sich den Anschuldigungen und leugnet diese. Im Gegenzug bezichtigt Er die Rattenfänger, Varen manipuliert zu haben und ein falsches Spiel zum Schaden des Ordens zu spielen. Hochlord Arvandir entscheidet schließlich, die Aussagen der Streiter zu prüfen und nutzt höchstselbst seine göttliche Magie, um eine Zone der Wahrheit zu erschaffen. In diesem gesegneten Bereich, in dem Täuschung und Lüge fast unmöglich sind, nimmt Er Alec ins Verhör, der sämtliche Aussagen wiederholt, die Er zuvor getätigt hatte und auch seine Anschuldigungen wiederholt. Als der Hochlord schließlich auch Edward Farlorn verhören will, verlangt Dieser für die Beschmutzung seiner Ehre einen Gerichtskampf gegen einen der Dreien, die Ihn beschuldigen, um im Namen der Götter zu entscheiden. Alec, dessen Auftrag genau dies ist, nimmt die Herausforderung an. Letztlich entscheidet auch die Mehrheit der Obrigkeit des Ordens, die Götter über Richtig oder Falsch entscheiden zu lassen und Diese stimmen dem Gerichtskampf bei Sonnenaufgang zu. Somit bleiben Alec nur wenige Stunden zur Vorbereitung. Varen schlägt vor, dass Alec bei Morak in der Schmiede die besten Vorbereitungen treffen kann. Gemeinsam mit Ihm, Kolgar und Keira macht sich Alec auf den Weg zu dem Zwerg, der bereit ist, seine Ausrüstung zu überprüfen und bestmöglich vorzubereiten. Dabei bemerkt Keira die beiden zerstörten Schwerter, die Alec immer an seinem Gürtel bei sich trägt und bringt diese zur Sprache. Alec erzählt die Geschichten dieser Waffen und als Er die Wichtigkeit dieser zerbrochenen Schwerter für Alec bemerkt, schlägt Morak vor, dass Er, unter Einsatz von Zauberei und Aufbietung all seines Könnens, daraus neue, mächtige Waffen erschaffen könnte. Dazu benötigt Er jedoch überaus mächtige Magie und Keira stimmt schließlich zu, Ihm dabei behilflich zu sein. Als Grundlage für diese neue, einzigartige Waffe soll Alec's selbst geschmiedetes Großschwert dienen, welches die Götter mit Ihm verbunden haben. Die Überreste der Schwerter von Celyna Dùrel, Alec's Kindheitsfreundin und seinem Großvater, Berrand Dayne, sollen dann eingearbeitet werden. Als magischen Fokus für diese spezielle Klinge benötigt Keira jedoch ein einzigartiges Objekt, welches Alec persönlich wichtig ist. Dieser überlässt Ihr schließlich schweren Herzens das Emblem des gefallenen Legionärs, ein Schatz aus seiner Kindheit, den Er als Erinnerung an seine Heimat immer mit sich trägt, seit Er Ihn als Kind, in Begleitung Celyna's, im Sand der Boreas Insel gefunden hatte. Die ganze Nacht arbeiten Morak und Alec daran, die zerstörten Schwerter neu zu erschaffen, mit dem Fokus zu synchronisieren, selbiges mit dem Großschwert zu tun und alle drei Klingen in kompletten Einklang zu bringen. Keira unterstützt Sie durch den Einsatz von mächtigem Drachenfeuer, welches Sie mittels Magie herbeiruft. Dabei bemerkt Alec, wie sich eine der Haarsträhnen der Zauberin von blond zu weiß verfärbt, als die Anstrengung für die Erzmagierin immer größer wird. Schließlich jedoch ist es geschafft und mit dem ersten Licht der Dämmerung sind die beiden Schwerter neu geschaffen. Nun besitzen die beiden Klingen die mystische Fähigkeit, miteinander zu verschmelzen und einen mächtigen Bidenhänder zu erschaffen, vormals Alec's Großschwert. Mit dieser Waffe in Händen besitzt Alec vielleicht die Möglichkeit, den Kampf zu gewinnen. Charakterauftritte Protagonisten * Alexasar Dayne * Kolgar Thoradin * Varen Cresthill * Vaira Brightwater Antagonisten * Herr der Asche (nur erwähnt) * Vora'thul (nur erwähnt) * Edward Farlorn (Erstauftritt) * Unbekannte Ritter des Ordens der Rechtschaffenen Faust Nichtspielercharaktere * Temporus (nur erwähnt) * Unbekannte Braumeisterin der Zwerge (Erstauftritt) * Lord Varcen Arvandir * Lord Reynauld of Canterburg * Keira Brightwater (Erstauftritt) * Selena Ramirez (Erstauftritt) * Morak Silvertharn * Celyna Dùrel (nur erwähnt) * Berrand Dayne (nur erwähnt) Trivia * Für Alec's Versuch, die Götter und das Schicksal selbst herauszufordern, wurde auf eine spezielle Tabelle für "Schicksal" mit diversen Möglichkeiten gewürfelt, um festzulegen, welcher Nebeneffekt Alec's Affront gegen den Willen der Götter auslöst. Letztlich wurde eines der wenigen möglichen positiven Ergebnisse gewürfelt und Kolgar konnte davon profitieren, da Ihm Inspiration gewährt wurde, während Alec keine Nachteile davontrug. * Durch Kolgar wurde bereits vor dem ersten Treffen von Alec und Keira deren zukünftige Romanze angedeutet und vorausgesagt. Er hat auch die unter der Bevölkerung zunehmend populäre Geschichte vom "Eisprinz und der kalten Zauberin" in die Welt gesetzt. * In dem Moment, in dem Edward Farlorn sich weigert, innerhalb der "Zone der Wahrheit" Rede und Antwort zu stehen, wird sein Verrat mehr als offensichtlich und die Oberhäupter des Ordens wissen, dass die Rattenfänger im Recht sind. Als ehrenhafte Krieger sind Sie dennoch verpflichtet, seinem Wunsch nach einem Gerichtskampf stattzugeben, weswegen der Kampf zwischen Alec und Sir Farlorn dennoch akzeptiert wird. * Obgleich Alec's neue Schwerter in diesem Kapitel erschaffen werden, tragen Sie hier noch keine Namen. Er benennt Sie erst im Folgekapitel, kurz vor Beginn des Gerichtskampfes. * Das Lied "Tochter der See", welches bei der Feierlichkeit gespielt wird, ist eine leicht abgewandelte und vom Text veränderte Version des gleichnamigen Lieds aus dem Soundtrack zu "World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth".